¿para que quiero una vida perfecta si lo tengo a el?
by mizheHale
Summary: bella y Jasper se conocen en la universidad, en una fiesta de Alice, ella le pedirá ayuda a bella para que la ayude a conocer a Jasper, pero ¿que pasara cuando Jasper entienda mal las señales de bella y la bese?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola dejen sus comentarios, esta será mi nueva historia y espero que les guste **

- por fa bella, el me encanta, ayúdame a conocerlo – mire a Alice y sus ojitos suplicantes me estaba pidiendo ayuda para conocer a Jasper.

- okei Alice, ya que – Alice era mi mejor amiga en el mundo, su hermano mi novio.

En fin tenía la vida perfecta, el novio perfecto, las amigas perfectas, padres perfectos, hermano perfecto, mi vida era hermosa tal y como estaba, o al menos eso creía hasta aquel día, donde mi vida se puso de cabeza, todo por culpa de ese chico de ojos color azul intenso, Jasper Whitlock.

Soy Isabella Swann, me dicen bella y los invito a conocer mi historia, ¿hermosa? No lo se, pero si se que el final me encanto.

**Ese es el prologo, dejen reviws por fa **


	2. conociendose

**Hola, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia *-* espero que les guste mucho, saludos.**

Cuando se conocieron.

Pov bella

Hola, soy Isabella Swann, vivo en New York, con mi novio Edward, llevábamos 4 años siendo novios, desde mis 15 años, nos amamos, el es perfecto, me cuida, me entiende, me protege ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?

Hoy era mi primer día en la universidad, estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que en la cuidad solo conocía a Alice y a Edward, el ultimo estudiaba en New jersey y lo veía solo los fines de semanas, pero con Alice estudiábamos en la misma universidad, también vivíamos en el mismo edificio, solo que en distintos departamentos.

- bells – grito mi amiga desde la puerta – apúrate.

- Vamos – dije una vez estuve en la puerta.

- bells, te vez hermosa – dijo mi amiga, limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria – estas aprendiendo, pero todavía te falta para verte tan divina como yo – se río un poco por su último comentario.

Mi amiga era muy vanidosa, pero así tal y como era, era la perfecta mejor amiga, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme.

- gracias Alice, pero exageras – agradecí el cumplido.

- oh, bells te menos precias demasiado – me respondió mi amiga, que no le gustaba que la contradijeran – ven, vámonos a la aventura, tengo el presentimiento de conoceré al amor de mi vida, desde hace una semana Alice decía que hoy conocería al amor de su vida.

- entonces apurémonos – le conteste riendo.

Bajamos el elevador hasta el subterráneo, donde estaban los autos, nos subimos a mi Audi y partimos directo a la universidad, en el camino íbamos hablando sobre, mejor dicho Alice hablaba, sobre la nueva colección de famoso diseñador que no recuerdo el nombre, cuando llegamos Alice prácticamente salto del auto, al parecer de verdad andaba muy ansiosa, me baje del auto lentamente y la empecé a seguir.

- Alice cuida – no pude terminar de decir la frase cuando el chico en bicicleta ya había arrojado a mi amiga.

- lo siento – se disculpo el chico que iba en bicicleta y que choco a Alice por accidente ya que ella iba en la ciclo vía.

- no podrías fijarte por donde vas, imbecil – le grito ella al chico.

- lo siento niña pero tu eras la que iba por la ciclo vía – le dijo el chico, en un tono bastante enojado, la verdad el tenía razón.

- ¿escuchaste lo que dijo bella? – dijo mi amiga de manera incrédula.

- la verdad Alice, es que el Chi…

- esto es insólito, no puedo creer que lo apoyes a el y no a mi, ¡mira mi atuendo! – me grito exasperada, la verdad encontraba que Alice exageraba.

- mira niña mimada, a tu atuendo no le pasó absolutamente nada, eres una niña caprichosa y desuvi… - el chico no pudo seguir hablando ya que mi amiga le dio una cachetada.

- no me vuelvas a tratar así, imbecil – le grito Alice y se fue rápidamente de ahí, no la seguí, ya que sinceramente pensé que había sido muy exagerada y maleducada con el chico y quería disculparme por ella.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – me pregunto el chico, bastante confundido.

- discúlpala, esta un tanto nerviosa – me disculpe con el chico, el perfectamente podría ser el gran amor de Alice, pelo castaño medio largo, ojos grises, piel clara, linda sonrisa, el chico era hermoso.

- entiendo, yo estoy igual, soy Alec – se presento el chico.

- yo soy bella, bella Swann – me presente y le di la mano.

- Vulturi, Alec Vulturi - sonrío – bueno bella, dile a tu amiga que me disculpe por haberla "insultado" – dijo el mientras hacía comillas en el aire.

- yo le diré de tu parte – me reí de su comentario – hasta luego – me despedí de Alec y me fui al departamento de literatura de la universidad, que era lo que yo estudiaría, mientras que Alice estudiaría diseño, ella quería ser decoradora.

Mi primera clase me pareció maravillosa, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de estudiar, ya que me encantaban los libros, quería escribir mi propio libro, ser una gran escritora, era mi mayor anhelo, igual que tener una gran familia, soñaba con que mis hijos fueran igual que su padre, ojos verdes, pelo desordenado y color bronce, en fin minis Edward, la clase termino, iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me salte el ultimo escalón del salón y caí botando mis libros y mi bolso, desparramando todo lo que había dentro.

- oh rayos – maldecía frustrada, no podía pasar más de cinco minutos sin ver el suelo, genial.

- déjame ayudarte – sentí una suave voz acompañada de una mano que no dude en tomar para ayudarme a levantar, apenas tome su mano sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido. Mire al chico que me ayudo a levantar, era rubio, bastante alto, 1.80 mas o menos, piel pálida, sus ojos, ojos azules, un azul intenso y calido - ¿estas bien? – pregunto el sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- em, si, estoy bien muchas gracias – dije sonriéndole.

- no te preocupes, es un placer rescatar damiselas en peligro – río el armoniosamente, no pude evitar reír un poco por su comentario – ten, se te callo esto – dijo mientras me pasaba mi libro.

- gracias, de nuevo, la verdad es que soy muy torpe – le respondí mientras me daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

- entonces tendré que estar pendiente, no será que te pase algo peor – dijo sonriendo de una manera tan… sexy. _¿Sexy Isabella? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿En que rayos estas pensando?_

- serás mi héroe – le sonreí en respuesta, mire el reloj, iba llegando tarde a mi próxima clase – debemos irnos – le informe. El imito mi acto y asintió.

- vamos – dijo el.

Salimos en silencio y caminamos por el pasillo.

- a todo esto, soy Jasper Whitlock – dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

- bella Swann – le estreche su mano, de nuevo esa extraña corriente eléctrica, mire nuestras manos y vi que el imito mi acto, tenía la misma cara de confusión que yo.

- un placer bella – dijo el dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

- lo mismo digo Jasper – me sonroje un poco y desvíe la mirada.

- ¿y eres de New York? – me pregunto el mostrándose interesado.

- no, soy de Arizona – le conteste sonriendo.

- se nota – lo mire confundida – la gente de aquí vive apurada, como si en cualquier momento se les fuera a agotar el tiempo – me respondió mi pregunta silenciosa.

- tu tampoco eres de aquí, supongo… - ya que el sabía eso, supuse que no era de aquí.

- no, de hecho soy de forks, es un lugar hermoso – me contesto recordando.

- ¿Cómo es? – le pregunte interesada, ya en el tema.

- es muy diferente a Arizona, allí llueve todo el tiempo, ver el sol en forks es casi imposible – se río el – pero ahí mucho verde, la gente es muy unida – le sonreí, parecía extrañar el lugar.

- todo lo contrario a Arizona, pero te aseguro que extraño de la misma manera que tu extrañas forks – le sonreí en modo de comprensión.

- pues, se extraña demasiado estando solo – el hizo un cómico puchero, pero, pude ver que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, el estaba solo.

- ¿vives solo aquí? – le pregunte, el asintió un poco incomodo – lo siento, la verdad debe ser triste, yo estoy con mi amiga – no supe por, pero no le quise comentar que tenía novio, me incomodaba decirle eso.

- se es triste, pero bueno, tendré que conocer gente para no sentirme tan solo, y al parecer ya conocí a una encantadora chica – me sonrío, y me derretí ante la mirada que me dio, no sabía que rayos me pasaba, ni Edward me hacía sentir así.

- ¿si? ¿A quien? – le pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

- a…

- ¿van a entrar o se van a quedar ahí parados charlando? – nos pregunto el profesor de la segunda clase interrumpiendo a Jasper.

- perdón profesor – contestamos al mismo tiempo, nos dimos una mirada cómplice y entramos al salón.

En la clase no logre concentrarme, ya que esos ojos color azul estaban en mi mente, no sabía por que pero me sentía muy bien con el, a gusto, me sentía más yo que nunca, eso era raro… ya que ni con Edward me sentía así.

Mi relación con Edward era "rara" el amor que nos sentíamos era algo fraternal, casi como un amor de hermanos, lo conocí por Alice, yo era la típica chica "nerd" y el era el capitán del equipo de football, tuve que transformarme para estar a su nivel, como el decía en su momento, pero el decía amarme, yo pensaba que era el chico perfecto, ¿Qué más podía desear una chica de mi edad? En esos tiempos…

Mire a Jasper y vi que me miraba directamente, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el me sonrío y yo no pude evitar imitar el gesto, no sin sonrojarme antes de eso, corrí la mirada y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Las clases terminaron y llego el fin de mi primer día en la universidad, iba caminando al auto mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Alice.

_¿Cuánto te falta Alice?_

_b._

Espere cinco minutos y llego la respuesta de Alice.

_Dos clases, ósea tres aburridas horas __ me quiero ir a casa bellita._

_A._

Ahora tenía que esperar tres horas, antes de que Alice saliera, genial, (nótese el sarcasmo) suspire frustrada, no era mi mayor cualidad esperar a la gente.

- ¿problemas con tu novio? ¿Por qué la cara triste? – sentí la suave y armoniosa voz de Jasper a mis espaldas.

- no – dije rápidamente – tengo que esperar tres horas a mi amiga, ya que vinimos en el mismo auto – le dije mientras hacía un puchero.

- entonces, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? Digo yo para que la espera no sea tan aburrida – dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el piso, se notaba ¿nervioso? _¿Qué estupideces piensas bella?_

- me encantaría, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si se nos pasa el tiempo, mi amiga sale y no me ve? – le pregunte, la verdad quería ir, pero no quería que Alice se enojara por no esperarla.

- oh, vamos bella, hay un café aquí cerca, es exquisito no serán mas de dos horas ¿Qué dices? – dijo haciendo un puchero y me tomo de las manos, la propuesta era interesante me mordí el labio y lo mire a los ojos, tenía un cómico puchero en sus labios y una mirada suplicante.

- esta bien, pero no mas de dos horas – le dije sonriendo, y lo apunte con un dedo, en postura "amenazante".

- perfecto, vamos en mi moto, ¿te parece? – me pregunto mientras apuntaba una moto estacionada cerca de nosotros, trague en seco, me daban pánico las motos, nunca había montado una.

- la verdad es que…

- ¿nunca has montado una moto? – me pregunto sorprendido, yo negué con la cabeza.

- me dan miedo – admití.

- no tienes de que temer, yo soy el conductor, soy un excelente conductor – dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa me transmitió confianza.

- esta bien, será mi primera vez, contigo – le sonreí, pero no fue hasta cuando mi vi una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro que me dí cuenta de lo que dije.

- ¿nuestra primera vez? – río el, le pegue en el hombro, mientras sentía que el color subía a mis mejillas – auch – se quejo el, por el golpe.

- no quise decir eso – dije mientras miraba el piso, el puso una mano en mi mentón y subió mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos, unos ojos hermosos debo agregar.

- lo siento bella, no quise hacerte sentir incomoda, era sola una broma ¿me disculpas? – me pregunto el, volviendo a hacer un puchero, mientras me miraba todavía con un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

- claro, lo que ocurre es que soy muy vergonzosa – le aclare para hacerle saber que no estaba molesta con el, solo un tanto avergonzada.

- también eres muy inocente – se río, yo solo atine a mostrarle la lengua, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le pega de nuevo en el hombro pero más despacio.

- pegas como niña – se río.

- soy una niña – dije como si fuera obvio.

- una muy linda, e-e-este vamos – dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me guiaba al lugar donde estaba la moto, trague en seco, el se subió y me mostró un casco – vamos bella, no seas cobarde – me agarro de la mano, me acerco a el y puso el casco en mis manos.

- claro – me puse el casco y me subí.

- afírmate – me ordeno.

Me afirme y el encendió la moto haciendo que me agarrara mas firmemente a su torso, la posición era cómoda para mi, sentí su melodiosa risa, seguido por la moto partiendo, me agarre más fuerte aun, si es que eso era posible.

- bella, tranquilízate, me dejaras sin respiración – trato el de tranquilizarme.

- lo siento Jaz, estoy un poco asustada – me disculpe mientras me enderezaba un poco y ponía mi mentón en su hombro.

- se nota – se río, la luz dio en rojo, el freno y aprovecho para mirarme, su mirada me tranquilizo bastante y afloje un poco mi agarre – así esta mejor – se río.

- no te burles, es mi primera vez… montando una moto – aclare inmediatamente, para no volver a provocar su pervertida mente.

- yo no te dije nada – se defendió el.

- era para asegurarme – le aclare, para que no pensara que yo era la pervertida.

El resto del camino en moto fue mucho más tranquilo y relajado, tanto que me sentí decepcionada cuando nos tuvimos que bajar de la moto, una vez llegamos al café, claro que no sabía si era por que tenía que dejar de abrazar a Jasper o si por que e había acabado momentáneamente el paseo en moto, estaba segura de que era por la primera opción.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices bella? Tienes novio… _¿pero lo amas bella?_

- ¿que ocurre bella? – me pregunto Jasper, seguramente se notaba en mi cara el lío que estaba pasando por mi mente.

- nada, no te preocupes – le respondí, sin quererle contar que estaba así por Edward.

- ¿entremos? – me pregunto, ya que estábamos parados al lado de la moto, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

- oh, si claro – dije sonriendo.

En el café ordenamos, y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de las demás.

- ¿juguemos a las 20 preguntas? – me pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

- si claro – dije contenta – parte tú.

- esta bien – dijo riendo, seguramente por mi claro entusiasmo, parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo – algo censillo ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 18, ¿tu? –le pregunte sin saber que preguntar, estaba un poco distraída.

- 21 – dijo corriendo la mirada, me pareció extraño – no entre a la universidad apenas salí del instituto – me aclaro y yo exclame un oh, como dando a entender que había entendido - ¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños bella?

- el 13 de septiembre – respondí simplemente.

- faltan un mes para eso – sonrío - ¿lo celebraras?

- no me gustan las fiestas – admití.

- eres rara – aseguro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- lo se – me reí de mi misma – ¿Por qué entraste a los 21 años a estudiar? – le pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- para empezar, entre atrasado a pre-escolar, en vez de entrar a los cuatro entre a los 5, iba a salir a los 18 de la secundaría, pero tuve que repetir el segundo año de secundaria – dijo avergonzado – no quería estudiar no es que fuera retrasado, luego me tome un año sabático, luego aquí estamos – termino sonriendo, eso explicaba mucho mejor las cosas.

- eso es sorprendente – le sonreí.

- si, eso creo… ¿tienes novio? – esa pregunta me callo como balde de agua fría, intente evitar esa pregunta, pero el momento de responder llego.

- si – dije en un leve susurro y tome un sorbo de café.

- que bueno, ¿Cuánto llevan? – lo mire, parecía triste, debían ser impresiones mías, _¿Por qué el se pondría triste?_

- dos años – sonreí – ¿tu tienes novia? – le pregunte, dentro de mi esperaba que la respuesta que el diera fuera un no, por algún extraño motivo.

- Woo, mucho tiempo – dijo sorprendido de alguna manera – no, no tengo novia y la verdad no estoy tan interesado en nadie, por el momento – dije mirándome directamente a los ojos y su mirada me hizo sentir bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué…?- no pude seguir hablando ya que sentí mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón – alo – conteste a penas pude sacar el teléfono de mi pantalón.

- bella ¿Dónde rayos estas? – me pregunto Alice exasperada, se notaba bastante enojada.

- lo siento Alice, se me paso la hora, voy enseguida – le respondí, pero ella me corto y no respondió nada más, seguramente estaba bastante enojada.

- Por favor, llévame a la universidad, mi amiga esta que estalla – le suplique a Jasper.

- si, claro, vamos – dejamos el dinero del café y nos fuimos de ahí, nos montamos en la moto y en cinco minutos estábamos en la universidad, me baje de la moto y me saque el casco.

- gracias por el café Jasper, fue muy agradable estar contigo esta tarde – de verdad la había pasado genial, lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos, que parecían un mar, un mar donde yo quería flotar para siempre, no lograba entender que me pasaba con este chico.

- un placer bella, eres una compañía demasiado agradable – me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

- adiós Jasper – le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje un poco para que el se fuera.

Cuando se fue empecé a caminar hacía donde estaba Alice, ella estaba con una cara soñadora, parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, pensé que estaría enojada.

- Alice, ¿estas bien? – pregunte cuando estuve a su lado.

- oh, bella, ¿Quién es el? – me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- un compañero Alice – le respondí tranquilamente.

- bella, encontré al amor de mi vida – dijo sonriendo como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo, mientras que yo sentía como cupido me daba un martillazo en la cabeza, esto no podía ser.

**Bueno chicas, espero que les guste el primer capitulo del fanfic xD a mi me encanto, les debo decir que me demorare un poco en actualizar ya que tengo que turnarme entre esta historia y la otra.**

**También les aviso que en una semana entro a clases :c y me demorare mas en escribir :c lo siento pero les prometo que apenas pueda actualizare *-* las quiero. Chao. **


	3. trabajo de literatura

**Chicas, les traigo el segundo capitulo xD **

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta, miré el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana _¿Qué hacía Alice a las 6 de la mañana afuera de mi departamento tocando la puerta como loca? _Suspiré frustrada, había dormido poco, ya que ella estuvo preguntándome casi toda la noche sobre Jasper, no podía creer que esto me pasara a mí, mi mejor amiga enamorada del chico que me tenía tan confundida, ni siquiera lo conoce _¿Cómo es posible?¿como es posible que yo este confundida con un chico que recién conozco?_

- Bella, ábreme la puerta – sentí que gritaba – bella, necesito tu ayuda – seguía gritando, si seguía así despertaría a todos en el edificio, me paré de la cama a regañadientes y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? No entramos hasta las 8 – le dije molesta por despertarme tan temprano, ahí me fije más en ella, estaba en pijama y traía una montonera de ropa con ella.

- ayúdame, ¿quieres? – le saqué un montón de ropa de encima y entramos juntas al departamento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Por qué traes tanta ropa?

- perdón bella, pero, la ropa es para que me ayudes a ver que se me queda mejor – la miré incrédula, no podía creer que, la experta en moda, me estuviera preguntando que ponerse.

- ¿es una broma no? – le pregunté aún asombrada, ella nunca me pedía ayuda para eso, de hecho, ella era la que me decía que yo era la persona más incapaz de vestirme sola, con un buen atuendo, ella y su hermano siempre estaban de acuerdo en eso.

- no, bells, estoy muy emocionada y no decido que ponerme – se veía realmente frustrada por no saber que ponerse, nunca la había visto así.

- Alice, ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada? – le pregunté, un poco confundida, aunque algo me decía que sabía la respuesta.

- bells, ayer vi al amor de mi vida, necesito impresionarlo, ayúdame ¿si? – me preguntó con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, suspiré y asentí – oh, bells, muchas gracias – chillo emocionada y corrió a mi habitación, suspiré nuevamente, no podía creer que Alice estuviera así por un chico que ni siquiera conoce, ella se "enamoró" solo de su físico, pfff..., que estupidez, Jasper era mucho más que eso, ¿_y no fue en lo primero que te fijaste tu también?_ Me pregunté, pero yo no decía estar enamorada… si confundida.

Empecé a divagar, yo no solo me fijé en eso, me fascinó su caballerosidad, seguridad, mirada coqueta y su sonrisa sexy… _¡de nuevo con lo de sexy! Reacciona bella._

Fui a la cocina, me preparé un café para despertar, me senté en mi living, para ver el desfile de Alice.

Luego de unas veinte y tantas tenidas, vi la hora y me dí cuenta que quedaban veinte minutos para llegar a la universidad, corrí a mi habitación a vestirme.

Fueron tres días de lo mismo; Alice y sus desfiles en la mañana, pidiéndome todos los días que la presentara con Jasper, yo inventando excusas con para no tener que hacerlo. Hasta ese jueves en clase de literatura.

- Bueno chicos, para terminar la clase, les daré un trabajo – dijo la profesora Poppins, así la llamábamos, ya que era muy tierna – el trabajo lo harán en parejas, que yo asignare – más de sesenta alumnos en aula, al fin mi turno llegó – señorita Swann con el señor Whitlock.

- ¿? Whitlock… Whitlock… ¿e-e Jasper Whitlock? - Pregunté.

- si señorita Swann – me respondió ella, miré a Jasper, me estaba observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo había intentado evitar casi tres días para no presentarlo con Alice, mientras más tiempo pasaba con el, más me gustaba y no sentía ganas de verlo con ella.

Sin proponérmelo empecé a hacer una comparación entre Edward y él. Siempre me sentí afortunada por estar con Edward, él era el chico perfecto de la secundaría, bello, capitán del equipo de football americano, listo, un ganador, por el cual todas las chicas morían, mientras que Jasper era tierno, caballero, detallista, atrevido, gracioso, tan relajado que hacía que las cosas parecieran simples.

Cuando íbamos con Edward a Starbucks, no se molestaba en preguntarme que quería tomar, él simplemente pedía dos mocaccinos que era lo que a él le gustaba, Jasper recién conociéndome no ha olvidado que el día que fuimos a la café, yo pedí un café cortado y cada día me espera con uno en la entrada del departamento de literatura.

La profesora termino con lo de las parejas y dijo en que consistiría el trabajo, mi primer trabajo de literatura, estaba ansiosa.

- chicos, deben escoger un clásico y escribir una nueva versión de lo primeros tres capítulos, tienen tres semanas para entregarlo, pónganse de acuerdo, hasta la próxima clase – dio por terminada la clase y empecé a guardar mis libros, sentí a alguien frente a mi, miré y vi a un sonriente Jasper agachado frente a mí.

- ¿tu departamento o el mío? – pregunto con una sonrisa que dejaba relucir todos sus dientes.

- e-e el mío… - respondí tras un leve balbuceo, su sonrisa coqueta me ponía nerviosa – tengo un estante lleno de clásicos.

- perfecto, ¿vamos ahora? – me pregunto.

- tengo que ir a dejarle las llaves del auto a mi amiga, ¿me esperas? – le pregunté, no sabía que decirle a Alice, como explicación a que no la esperaría.

- por supuesto – me respondió sonriendo, le sonreí y me fui rápidamente al departamento de diseño, divise a Alice y corrí hasta donde ella.

- Alice – la llame, ella enseguida miró y vino donde mi.

- ¿Qué ocurre bells? – me pregunto extrañada.

- no te podré esperar, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, creo que estaré ahí hasta tarde, te dejo las llaves del auto – le pasé las llaves y me dí vuelta para irme.

- bella, ¿luego tu en que te irás? – preguntó.

- en bus o taxi, chao Al – me despedí de mi amiga.

- adiós bella – se despidió y me fui de ahí.

Era la primera vez que le mentía a mi mejor amiga, me sentía pésimo.

Vi a Jasper apoyado en su moto, era tan sexy, _ahí vamos otra vez… _

- vamos – le dije y me miro sonriente.

Nos subimos a su moto, le iba indicando por donde era, subimos al departamento, cuando abrí Jasper empezó a mirar el departamento y enfocó su vista en una esquina del departamento, dirigí mi vista hacía ese punto y vi la foto donde estábamos Edward y yo, Jasper se empezó a acercar al estante.

- ¿quieres café? – pregunté rápidamente para desviar su atención.

- si por favor, ¿puedo ocupar tu baño? – me preguntó, yo asentí y le indique donde era.

El se metió al baño y corrí al estante para ocultar la foto, la metí en un cajón y me fui a la cocina para preparar el café.

Cuando Jasper salió miró hacía el estante y sonrió ampliamente.

- hace un momento, jure ver una foto ahí – apuntó al estante y su sonrisa me volvió a poner nerviosa.

- necesitas lentes, tu vista panorámica te falla – en ese momento creí ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- em, si eso creo – dijo sonriendo nuevamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

_**Por mientras Alice…**_

Pov Alice

Pasaré a la biblioteca a ver si a bella le falta mucho, si no es así la esperaré. Y ahora… ¿Dónde esta la biblioteca? Le pregunté a un chico si sabía donde estaba la biblioteca y me explicó como llegar hasta ahí, cuando entré no divisé a bella en ningún lugar así que la empecé a llamar.

- bella, bella – en ese momento escuche un coro de ssshhh y casi todos los ahí presentes me indicaron la pared, miré y había un letrero con grandes letras que decía _ no hacer ruido. _Que sabía yo que en este lugar no se hacía ruido, que estupidez, con razón nunca había entrado a una, pero que lugar más aburrido.

- disculpa – me dijo una chica más alta que yo, todos eran más altos que yo.

- ¿si? – le pregunté sonriendo.

- disculpa, ¿buscas a bella Swann? – me preguntó la chica.

- si, ¿la conoces? – era obvio que si.

- si, compartimos clases, soy Ángela Weber – se presentó la chica.

- oh, que bueno, yo soy Alice Cullen, ¿la has visto por aquí? – le pregunté.

- no, se fue con Jasper, hace rato, parece que empezarían el trabajo que asigno la profesora de literatura – me respondió la chica.

- ¿trabajo en parejas? ¿Con Jasper? Mala amiga – susurre entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa? – me preguntó.

- no, nada, olvídalo, gracias, chao – me despedí y salí de ahí molesta.

Iba saliendo y sentí que me chocaban, lo suficientemente fuerte como para botarme, miré a mi agresor y era el chico de la bicicleta, que también estaba en el suelo recogiendo sus libros.

- imbecil ¿es que nunca te fijas por donde vas? – le pregunté más molesta mientras me paraba.

- vaya, es la histérica de la ciclo vía – dijo en tono irónico. ¿Histérica? Quien se cree que es este imbecil, maldito imprudente vi que se paraba con sus libros.

- imprudente y mal educado, a una dama jamás se le llama histérica, aunque lo sea – le tomé sus libros y los tiré al suelo.

- ¿dama? ¿A dónde? Yo aquí no veo ninguna, dijo mientras recogía nuevamente sus libros. – ¿es que no se podía quedar callado? Agh, lo quería matar.

- a ver, ¿y yo que soy? – le pregunte a voz de grito.

- solo veo una chica muy guapa, pero, muy soberbia – me respondió.

- ¿como que soberbia? – estaba indignada.

- ves que lo eres, no te importó que te llamara guapa – sonrió burlesco.

- mira…

- lo siento, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo – entro a la biblioteca y me dejo con la palabra en la boca, lo habría seguido para insultarlo, pero, me acorde que tenía que insultar a bella y averiguar donde estaban para presentarme al fin.

Pov bella.

Mientras escogíamos el libro con Jasper, entre unas cuantas bromas y risas, escuché mi teléfono sonar, fui a contestar y vi que era Alice, no quería mentirle así que apagué el teléfono, que estupidez, escondiéndome de mi mejor amiga y por un chico.

- ¿no contestarás? – me preguntó Jasper.

- numero desconocido – le respondí simplemente, el asintió.

Pov Alice.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacía mi departamento, pasé por el departamento de bella y escuché risas, ahí estaban, subí a mi departamento molesta.

¿Por qué mi amiga no me dijo que estaría ahí con él? Era increíble que para mi mejor amiga, sean más importantes sus estudios y su estúpido trabajo de literatura que hacerme feliz a mí, pero así era, bella solo apagaba su teléfono para estudiar. La señorita calificaciones perfectas.

Se me ocurrió una brillante idea, seguro no habían comido, ya que ella se concentra demasiado en sus estudios, y muchas veces no comía. Era la excusa perfecta para presentarme.

Pov bella.

- ¿Qué libro escogeremos? – le pregunté a Jasper, no nos podíamos decidir entre "orgullo y prejuicio" y "romeo y Julieta"

- los dos son temas muy interesantes – me respondió el tomando mi libro "romeo y Julieta" – me gusta romeo y Julieta, a pesar de que no están juntos al final, ellos luchan por su amor – el me miro a los ojos.

- pues podríamos preguntarle a la señorita Poppins si podemos combinar las historias y cambiarlas – opino él.

- podría ser, pero preferiría cambiar orgullo y prejuicio, si estás de acuerdo – le sonreí, amaba ese libro.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese libro? – me preguntó interesado.

- los prejuicios de la gente, no son impedimentos para que al final ellos terminen juntos – le respondí.

- ¿entonces te gustan los finales felices? – me preguntó sonriente.

- ¿y a quien no? – respondí como si fuera obvio.

Tomó el libro "orgullo y prejuicio" y se recostó de espaldas en la alfombra, miro la portada del libro y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – le pregunté.

- por que tienes razón, este libro será el indicado – respondió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, se giró mientras seguía recostado, ahora de panza, abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo - ¿Qué esperas? – me preguntó.

- ¿Qué? – lo miré confundida.

- ven y ponte a mi lado, para que analicemos el libro y veamos que cambios le haremos, no esperaras que el trabajo lo haga solo – me dijo carcajeándose, hice lo que me pidió y me puse en la misma posición que él, puso el libro entre nosotros.

Leíamos, comentábamos y tomábamos apuntes de partes del libro, viendo que cambios podríamos hacerle que quedaran bien con el resto de la historia, leíamos la parte donde el señor Darcy criticaba a Elizabeth con el señor Bingly.

- bella, ¿Qué harías por amor? – me preguntó de pronto Jasper.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunté

- me refiero a que si estarías dispuesta a dejarlo todo o a enfrentar a todos, si te enamoraras perdidamente de alguien y fueras sinceramente correspondida.

ósea, la pregunta es ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por amor? – respondí mirando hacia el suelo, sabia que continuaba mirándome fijamente y me ponía nerviosa.

- si a eso mismo – dijo asintiendo.

pues, yo creo que por ver feliz a la persona que amo, todo – me encogí de hombros.

Eso esta bien – dijo él – ¿pero que harías por tu felicidad? – él me miraba fijamente, y por más que evité responder a su mirada penetrante, no era capaz de pasar un minuto sin ver sus maravillosos ojos azules, por lo que respondí a su mirada y un silencio absoluto nos invadió, nuestros rostros estaban frente a frente, y cada instante más y más cerca…

Mi mente decía que me alejara, pero un lado de mí, que no conocía, me decía que por primera vez tenía que hacer algo "malo", él cada vez estaba más cerca y yo estaba inmóvil, tenía un conflicto interno, si dejaba que se acercara más no podría evitar responder a sus besos, pero sabía que luego me sentiría pésimo.

Sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía, estaba tan cerca de sentir sus labios, empecé a cerrar los ojos, después de esto ya habría caído presa de sus labios, me dispuse a dejar que los cosas fluyeran, ¿pero y si sus besos me gustaban más que los de Edward? ¿Qué pasaría con la vida perfecta, que yo cría tener?

Ya no tenía control sobre mí, lo único que deseaba era sentir sus labios sobre los míos, faltaban solo unos centímetros, pero, estaba paralizada, sentí su mano en mi mentón acercando mi rostro al del, estábamos a un centímetro…

- bella, bells ábreme la puerta – los gritos y el golpeteo de Alice hicieron que Jasper y yo saltáramos del susto, matando el momento mágico – belli, apagaste tu celular, sé que estas haciendo tareas, pero, te conozco tan bien que sé que no has comido nada – _estaba a punto,_ pensé - traje pizza – gritaba Alice tras de la puerta, mire a Jasper, parecía frustrado, pero cuando me miró, sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, sentí mis mejillas arder y reí suavemente.

- mejor iré a abrir la puerta, antes de que la derrumbe - él asintió y me paré – Alice para de golpear ya, ahí voy – le grité, su golpeteo cesó y abrí la puerta – hola Alice, no tenías para que molestarte – le dije.

- me debes una, mala amiga – me susurró al oído y entró como una bala. Caminé hasta donde estábamos antes Jasper y yo y me senté al lado de él, vi como Alice dejaba la pizza en donde estaban nuestros cuadernos y libros – a comer, por que no es sano que estudien tanto y no coman nada – prácticamente se arrojó en medio de Jasper y yo – hola soy Alice Cullen la mejor amiga de bella y su cuñada también, por que soy la hermana de Edward, el novi…

Jasper se paró rápidamente…

- lo siento bella, aquí hay mucho ruido – interrumpió a Alice - pierdo la concentración, seguimos mañana, adiós – se despidió y se fue.

Alice miraba la puerta con cara de boba, no sabía si matar a Alice o agradecerle por interrumpirnos.

- ¿escuchaste bella? Dijo que hago que pierda la concentración – dijo soñadoramente, mirando la puerta.

- no, dijo que eres ruidosa – dije molesta, mientras caminaba hacía mi habitación – buenas noches Alice, necesito dormir – cerré la puerta.

Pov Alice.

Ups… parece que igual se molestó, bueno, esta chica está obsesionada con los estudios, que estupidez, miré la pizza.

- no podemos dejar que se pierda ¿no? – pensé. Tome la pizza y me la fui a comer a mi departamento – quien diría que una chica tan estupenda y delicada como yo coma de esta manera, ams, suerte de algunas.

Pov bella.

Desperté sobresaltada y mire el reloj, _oh dios, las 7:30 me quedé dormida, _esto me pasaba por tener debates internos con mi conciencia hasta las 5 de la madrugada, debía correr, me puse lo primero que encontré y volé a la universidad.

Al llegar divise a Jasper, esperándome con dos cafés en sus manos, hoy si que lo necesitaba o me quedaría dormida en clase.

- hola bella – me saludó Jasper mientras me pasaba mi café - ¿este bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

- hola Jazz, gracias – agradecí por mi café – lo preguntas por que me veo horrible ¿no? Lo se, hoy soy un desastre, Alice me matará cuando me vea, no tuve tiempo de escoger mi atuendo, que suerte que hoy ella comenzaba más tarde sus clases.

- no, lo digo por que tienes cara de haber dormir mal – me dijo él.

- mejor dicho, de haber dormido poco – le respondí haciendo un puchero.

- ¿y eso por que? dijiste que amabas dormir – dijo sonriente, deslumbrándome como siempre, _no olvidaba esos pequeños detalles _**(pongan la canción little thing de one direction) **me tomó del mentón y levantó mi rostro – bells, tú con carita de sueño y con el atuendo que te pongas, te ves perfecta – me miró intensamente con sus preciosos ojos azules – e-e bells, quieres hablar sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pas…

- jazz, tenemos que entrar, la clase ya comenzó – dije y corrí al salón.

En clases no logre concentrarme, creo que él tampoco, estuvimos todo el periodo de clases mirándonos, el hacía muecas chistosas en ocasiones para hacerme sonreír.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo cuando salía a almorzar, era Jasper.

- bella, quiero hablar contigo – dijo él en tono serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- e-e ¿de que? – le pregunté nerviosa, no quería hablar sobre lo que paso el día anterior. Sentí mi celular vibrar – espérame un momento – le contesté, vi la pantalla de mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Alice.

_Bella, ¿estas con Jasper? ¿Si es así almorcemos los tres?_

Esta vez si agradecía que Alice nos hubiera interrumpido, no quería hablar sobre eso aún con Jasper, no sabría que decirle, pensé en responderle a Alice que si estaba con él, estando los tres, él y yo no podríamos hablar del tema, pero tampoco quería que estuviera cerca de Jasper.

_Inventa algo bella. _Dijo una molesta voz en mi cabeza, y yo que creía no saber mentir.

_No Alice, no estoy con él, espérame en el auto y vamos por comida china ¿te parece?_

Le respondí el mensaje a Alice y fui donde Jasper, lo miré con cara de disculpa.

- lo siento jazz, tendremos que hablar en otro momento, Alice quiere que almorcemos juntas.

- mm... esta bien – respondió con cara de decepción – hablamos más tarde ¿si? – asentí y me fui al auto para ir a comer con Alice.

Iba llegando al auto y Alice me miro con cara de espanto y dio un grito de horror, bufé, sabía lo que venía.

- a no, que horror bella, contigo vestida así ni a la esquina, ¿estas loca? ¿Dónde rayos te compraste esa blusa? Sin duda demandaré a la tienda, bueno bella, mejor comeré en la cafetería de la universidad, no te acerques hasta que te cambies, no me hagas pasar vergüenza – dijo dándose la vuelta, yo empecé a caminar en dirección contraria y oí que me llamaba, _¿y ahora que? _Me di la vuelta - ¿Jasper no te ha dicho nada sobre mí? – me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

- no Alice, absolutamente nada – respondí con desgano.

- que chico más raro es mi futuro novio – dijo confundida, volteo y se fue balbuceando cosas.

Por fin se terminaba el día, lo único que deseaba era llegar a mi casa, tirarme a mi cama y dormir, dormir y dormir más

A la salida de la universidad Jasper se acerco a mí corriendo.

- ¿te parece si vamos a mi departamento para terminar lo que anoche dejamos inconcluso?... digo, para que no nos interrumpan – dijo con una sonrisa picaresca, me sonrojé y miré al piso – me refiero al trabajo de literatura – se carcajeó y me contagié de su risa.

- si – respondí inmediatamente, sin pensar en nada más que en estar con él.

Íbamos caminando al estacionamiento, cuando sentí mi celular sonar, lo saque de mi pantalón y mire el identificador, era Edward, rayos.

– contesté nerviosa la llamada.

- hola bella – me saludo.

- hola – respondí no queriendo decir quien era, Jasper me miraba atento.

- ¿Dónde estas? Se me quedaron las llaves y no tengo como entrar – me respondió molesto, no sabía si conmigo o porque se le quedaron la llaves.

- ¿A dónde? – le pregunté confusa.

- bella, es viernes, estoy acá - respondió como si fuera obvio, se me había olvidado completamente, mire a Jasper, se notaba serio.

- lo siento, se me había olvidado – me disculpé con Edward.

- Woo, se nota que no me extrañaste – me dijo ahora si bastante molesto.

- lo siento Edward, he tenido muchas tareas y…

- yo también y aun así no se me olvida que día es, y esperaba el momento para verte – me dijo enojado – apúrate en llegar – me ordenó y cortó la llamada, suspiré frustrada, no sabía por que se enojaba tanto.

- ¿era tu novio? – me preguntó Jazz.

- si, lo siento jazz, pero, tendremos que…

- me avisas cuando tengas tiempo para hacer el trabajo – me interrumpió y habló serio, sin esa sonrisa coqueta que tenía en un principio – adiós bella – se despidió y se fue de ahí dejándome helada.

¿Por qué se fue enojado? Agh, las cosas no podían ponerse peor…

**Chicas, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, gracias por los reviws es bonito tener tantos jajaja y en dos capítulos, bueno 5 en el primero el otro no es tan famoso parece u.u, disculpen las faltas ortográficas en el capitulo anterior no me preocupé mucho de escribir como se debe ): pero bueno.**

**Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes, amo dejar volar mi imaginación con esta historia, me gusta xD**


End file.
